The Amazing Spider-Woman
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: SPIDER-MAN AU. Jade Parker looks like a regular photographer to most people, but what only a few people know is that she's actually the web-slinging vigilante, Spider-Woman. Girl/Girl, so don't like, don't read. Cade. Four-shot. Crappy summary, better story on the inside. CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Cat

_**"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."** _-Confucius

* * *

><p>Cat Stacy has always considers herself a normal girl. Straight As, lots of friends, no family drama, no school drama. She is plain and normal, and she prefers it that way.<p>

But her simple little life doesn't keep her from noticing Jade Parker, the rebellious loner who seems to love taking pictures. Her simple little life doesn't keep her from coming out as bisexual and feeling proud of it.

Cat knows she officially likes Jade when she says "yes" right after Jade asks her out on a date.

* * *

><p>When Cat hears her new girlfriend's Uncle Ben died, she goes to comfort her, only to get brushed off coldly. Cat stills, but shakes her head and walks off, knowing that if one of her family members died, she'd be the same way. But no one in her family was going to die yet. Right?<p>

* * *

><p>Cat finds out Jade is Spider-Woman when the taller girl attaches a long, sticky, white spider-web to the hem of her pleated gray skirt and twirls her in for their first kiss. Surprisingly, Cat doesn't mind and promises not to tell Jade's secret to her police captain father.<p>

* * *

><p>Cat has to remind herself that she loves Jade when the dark-haired superhero tumbles in through her bedroom window, clad in that iconic blue-and-red spider-themed suit. But Cat does a double take when she spots the claw marks lining her spider-powered girlfriend's abdomen. The tiny brunette cleans the wounds in what feels like a daze as it finally sinks in that she is dating Spider-Woman.<p>

* * *

><p>Jade tells her that the raging lizard monster storming New York is none other than her boss Dr. Connors. She freaks out on the inside as she promises to make Dr. Connors the antidote he needs.<p>

* * *

><p>She decides to help, because there is no way in hell she is going to stand by like any other superhero love interest. So she makes the antidote for Dr. Connors' bio-toxin that he is preparing. When Jade calls and informs her she's in trouble, Cat evacuates the OsCorp faculty and waits anxiously for the serum to finish. She high-tails it out of the high-tech lab with the blue capsule in hand when her monstrous boss barges into the lab.<p>

* * *

><p>Her father dies and she remembers her thoughts of believing no one her family is going to die. She launches into depression, locking herself in her room for at least a week or two until her brother drags her out so they can discuss funeral plans with their recently-widowed mother. It sinks in her father is dead and she comes to the decision that she has to break-up with Jade.<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently, Jade has a similar idea, because when Cat appears at her quaint little house with her father's old black umbrella shielding her from the cold rain, the tattooed girl says they can't be together anymore with some bullshit that Cat couldn't get hurt as well and she couldn't take the death of someone else she cares about despite the fact that Cat can take care of herself.<p>

Cat agrees with her wishes and walks away from the home with no girlfriend and a broken heart when a thought hits her. She turns and asks her ex if her deceased father tells Jade to break up with her. She walks away and cries silently when Jade nods yes.

* * *

><p>They get back together, but Cat despises the on-and-off relationship. She still loves but Jade, but she despises that <em>Jade <em>gets to the breaking up. That _Jade _gets to decide when they get back together. That _Jade _seems to have no problem tearing her delicate heart in half and putting it back together again, only to tear it in half again and again and again. On the day of graduation, when Jade blocks the brunette from entering the graduation dinner _Cat was invited to_, she snaps. She announces to the teary-eyed hero that it was time Cat breaks up with Jade and that Jade gets a taste of her own medicine.

She leaves with teary eyes and a promise that she's not coming back.

* * *

><p>Cat loves Jade, but when she earns a scholarship at Oxford, she knows she has to go and she makes a goal to at least become friends with Jade again before she goes. Because Jade might not be her favorite person at the moment, Cat knows she still at least cares about (she knows she still loves Jade, but she pushes those feelings aside) the web-slinging photographer.<p>

She calls up her ex and asks to see her. When Jade tells her she looks amazing, her heart aches and she smiles politely. The words she needs to tell Jade can't seem to fall from her lips, so Cat covers it up with a fake explanation that she believes they need to at least be friends. Jade agrees and they make up rules. Cat can't rub her nose or laugh (the annoying one she comes up with lessens the ache in her chest). Jade can't tell Cat she's amazing, a repeated compliment in their former relationship. They eat frozen yogurt, walk and talk, and almost kiss, but Cat pulls away at the last second.

The ache in her chest grows.

* * *

><p>Cat is overjoyed when her childhood best friend, Hayley Osborn, is back from boarding school, but sadness hits her when she hears that Hayley's father, Norman, passes from some illness.<p>

They reunite with a simple, touching hug and wide smiles. They walk to their spot by their river and throw rocks. When Hayley learns Cat works at OsCorp, she is informed by the heiress she'll be going from head intern to the CEO's personal assistant. Cat smiles, because Hayley has used her status to get her and Cat to spend more time together. Cat feels oddly happy at that fact.

Hayley talks about the male models and young actors she dated. Cat teases her. Cat talks about Jade and their relationship, not mentioning they were broken-up. Hayley teases her.

Hayley opens up and rambles about how she misses her mom. Cat hugs her tight. Cat reveals her father got murdered and that she and Jade were no longer together. Hayley hugs her tight.

It's good to be reunited.

* * *

><p>They go to a party and Cat feels her heart break as she spots Jade dancing and kissing with some tall brunette with high cheekbones, long legs, and a pretty smile. Hayley's jaw clenches and she glares over at Jade before going over, slapping the secret superhero, and following Cat out of the party. Cat feels Jade's eyes on her and rushes out to the backyard.<p>

* * *

><p>Hayley is dying.<p>

Cat cries and locks herself in her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Cat feels her heart break as she tells Hayley she can't get Spider-Woman's blood. She hates the sadness and pain in those clear hazel eyes. She hates that she lets her best friend, her <em>sister<em>, down. So, before she knows what she's saying, she informs the rich beauty that she could try and get Spider-Woman's blood.

* * *

><p>She gets to know the brunette Jade was dancing with at that disastrous party. Her name is Tori Watson and she's nice, funny, smart, understanding, and near perfect. Cat wants to hate her, but can't. They bond over 70s music, DC comics, and failed relationships. Tori and Cat are best friends by the following morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Cat gets tired of the back-and-forth nature of her and Jade's relationship, after Jade kisses her at OsCorp and stutters out that Cat is her path. then breaks up with less than 24 hours later. So, Cat packs up her bags, leaves Jade a voicemail after she fails to pick up her phone, says her goodbyes to her proud brothers, teary-eyed mother, and Tori-that's a mix of proud and sad, waves down a taxi, and prepares to go onto her plane for Oxford.<p>

* * *

><p>It's obvious Jade loves Cat, and Cat knows she loves Jade. After all, the spider-themed hero has written it in webbing on the side of the George Washington Bridge, letting New York City knows Spider-Woman loves someone. Cat feels the ache in her heart completely vanish and looks up as Jade swings down to scoop her from the bridge.<p>

She reconciles with Jade and laughs as Jade suggests going to London with her. They kiss, smiling and laughing and it's kind of awkward, but it's also kind of perfect.

Then the city's lights go out and it turns out Jade has a blue, electricity-powered super villain on her hands.

* * *

><p>Cat loves Jade, and she knows it, but she wants to slap Jade when the blue-and-red-clad young adult webs her to the police car. She crashes through the power plant's gate and rams the car into the blue man that called himself Electro. She walks over to Jade and when the superhero tells her that she couldn't be here and that it was a serious situation, Cat retorts with the fact that nobody makes decisions for her and a firm declaration that she was staying.<p>

Cat stays and helps. She feels happy with herself until another villain shows up.

* * *

><p>They win with the fight with Electro, but when Cat lets a soft, tired laugh escape her lips, an evil, sinister giggle covers it up.<p>

Hayley flies in, teeth sharp, eyes animalistic, face disfigured, and clad in some admittedly bad-ass green armor and flying atop a glider. Hayley screams at Jade for not helping her and finds out the identity of Spider-Woman.

Cat finds herself clinging to a transformed Hayley for life when the heiress of OsCorp scoops her up and flies her over a clock tower.

* * *

><p>Cat tries to scoot closer to Hayley as she flies through the air, hearing Jade shout up at Hayley to let Cat go, practically begging. A quiet agreement leaves Hayley's mouth and Cat lets out a relieved smile.<p>

But suddenly, she's falling.

* * *

><p>Jade catches her and lowers her down to the cogs below to keep her out of harm's way. All Cat can do is watch helplessly as her best friend and her girlfriend brawl viciously above her.<p>

* * *

><p>Jade knocks Hayley off of her glider. The complex piece of machinery falls and crashes into the gears Cat stood on. She feels them give out beneath her and feels air for a brief moment, her green coat flying around her. Suddenly, Jade was there and catching her via web. She breaths a sigh of relief until Hayley throws herself onto Jade.<p>

Cat drops a few feet and grips onto the webbing connected to her hand for dear life, staring up fearfully at the bloody battle above her. Her dark eyes frantically follow the fight and Cat knows her fate as soon as Jade jams her foot in between the teeth of two gears.

She takes a single breath as the webbing snaps.

* * *

><p>As Cat falls, she stares up at her masked girlfriend and feels sad that her last sight of Jade will be the heroine, not the girl who hid behind the suit and mask and webs. She loves Jade and as Cat falls, she reflects. She's pretty damn sure she's a terrible person as she remembers all the wrong she did after her post-graduation break-up with Jade.<p>

Cat doesn't _want _to leave yet. She wants to hug her brothers one last time. She wants to have girl time with her mom one last time. She wants to visit her father's grave one last time. She wants to chat and laugh with Tori one last time. She wants Jade to hold her, kiss her, and run her hands through her chestnut hair one last time.

The ache in her heart returns as Jade dives after her without hesitation and her web connects with her abdomen. Cat flutters her eyes shut as the webbing connects with her abdomen. She breaths out her last breath as her spine breaks and her head smacks against the concrete.


	2. Jade

_**"Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."** _-Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p>Jade Parker is an abnormal girl-well, in her own personal opinion. When she was young, she was dumped at her aunt and uncle's home by her parents. She got into art and photography as a pre-teen. She now adores art and photography, as well as having a collection of tattoos, two piercings, and a nose ring. She is also bisexual with grades ranging from good to bad, being bullied sometimes at school, and always being curious about what happened to her parents.<p>

Jade has always liked Cat Stacy, the sweet, smart "golden girl" that always seemed to either be with her friends, studying, or doing homework when not in class and liked wearing skirts, boots, headbands, and sweaters with her hair almost always in a ponytail.

Jade feels like bouncing off the walls when after she asks out Cat on a date and the boot-clad girl says "yes" with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Jade goes to OsCorp and gets bitten by a spider. Its apparently a magical spider, because the next morning she gets her computer keys stuck to her fingers, can hear everything going on, and had something white, sticky, and web-ish attached to her right wrist where the spider had bitten her.<p>

She realizes their powers. So, she makes a skin-tight, blue-and-red suit made out of spandex with a mask to match. She makes devices that shoot out web and goes around, stopping crime in New York City.

She coins herself Spider-Woman.

It sticks.

* * *

><p>Uncle Ben is shot and killed by the man Jade failed to stop.<p>

Everything is different.

* * *

><p>Jade feels like complete and utter crap when she rudely brushes off Cat's comfort. She makes a note to apologize to the small brunette when she's done fighting back tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Jade finds herself eating dinner with Cat's family. She ends up arguing with her kinda-sorta-girlfriend's father and no doubt ends up on his bad side. Cat ushers Jade back to her cute little bedroom after the meal. They go up to the roof and talk, with Jade almost spilling her secret.<p>

Watching Cat walk away wouldn't do. So, she takes a deep breathe and shoots out a web, the white stickiness attaching itself to the gray pleated skirt Cat wore. She spun the shorter girl into her arms and held her close, Cat's small hands resting on her shoulders.

Cat starts to babble cutely. Jade smiles and presses her lips to the intelligent brunette's.

* * *

><p>Jade goes to Cat after that lizard beast thing claws her abdomen viciously. It hurts to swing over to Cat's apartment, but Jade finds herself caring less and less the more time she spends with Cat as her girlfriend cleans her wounds. Jade sits back and laughs as Cat lies in a sassy, adorable way at her father and making up an excuse a moment later that puberty was getting to her.<p>

As the brunette kneels over her, finishing up with her wounds and snickering quietly to herself, Jade knows she's found love in the form of Caterina Stacy.

* * *

><p>Jade finds out the lizard man was none other than Dr. Connors, the man that had appointed Cat as his head intern at OsCorp. She asks Cat to make Dr. Connors the antidote. Somehow being calm and cool, Cat agrees.<p>

* * *

><p>She fights with the Lizard, taking blows and giving some equally tough ones back, knowing Cat was being her smart little self back at OsCorp as she prepared the antidote to Dr. Connors' bio-toxin.<p>

Except, then the Lizard goes to storm OsCorp. She hurriedly calls Cat and tells her she's in trouble before going after her newfound foe.

* * *

><p>Jade helps Captain Stacy die peacefully, her promise of keeping Cat out of it ringing in her mind as she quietly informs the police of the recent death.<p>

Jade watches helplessly as Cat goes into depression and after around two weeks of Cat being stuck in her room, Jade decides to break-up with Cat.

* * *

><p>Jade spots Cat approaching from the living room window, the brunette dressed in boots, skinny jeans, a striped top, a tunic sweater, and a cable-knit beanie as she approaches with a black umbrella over her head.<p>

She meets the deceased police captain's daughter on her porch and spills an explanation that she doesn't want Cat getting hurt and that she can't handle the death of someone else she cares about.

Cat is silent for a few moments, but agrees quietly and walks away. Jade leans against the door, heart broken by her own actions and eyes teary due to her own words. Her head snaps up as Cat's soft voice rings out, asking quietly if her father asked Jade to break-up with her. Jade just nods yes and goes inside to cry.

* * *

><p>Jade gets back together with Cat, which leads to a rocky on-and-off relationship. Jade honestly doesn't realize she's playing Cat by breaking up with her and getting back together with her over and over and over and over again. Jade honestly doesn't realize she's breaking Cat's heart. She's just... <em>busy<em>. School. Work. Cat. Family. Friends. Spider-Woman. It's too much.

So, she remembers her vow Captain Stacy made her promise as his died. She blocks Cat from the graduation dinner she was invited to, leaning against the wall as she gazes at the beautiful brunette in front her, eyes growing foggy with tears as Cat states boldly that it was time _Cat breaks up with Jade and that she gets a taste of her own medicine_. Realization falls heavy on Jade and a lone tear traces its way down on her cheek as Cat walks away in her pretty yellow coat and dainty high heels with teary eyes and a promise that she's not coming back.

* * *

><p>Jade's got it all figured out-being both normal Jade and Spider-Woman all at once-when Cat calls her up, asking to see her. She emerges from the subway that night and sees the brunette in skinny jeans, brown ankle boots, a pretty blue-and-white floral scarf, and pale pink pea coat with her cheeks flushed pink and her hair glossy and curly.<p>

She was stunning.

Jade feels her heart ache as she approaches Cat. The small woman smiles welcomingly. Jade finds herself complimenting Cat, telling her she looks amazing. Cat thanks her softly before launching into an explanation that they should at least to try to be friends. With her sudden heart-ache growing, Jade agrees.

They make up little rules. Jade decides that Cat can't rub her nose in that cute little way she does or laugh that adorable, soft, music-like giggle (but the equally adorable, "annoying" cackle Cat comes is more endearing than irritating). Cat retorts with saying Jade can't tell her she's amazing, a repeated compliment in their past relationship. They buy frozen yogurt and walk and talk.

Their standing near a tree, talking and flirting when they find themselves growing quiet. Jade scans Cat's pretty face-her wide eyes, her button nose, her thick eyelashes. She leans in and so does Cat. Moments after her ex's dark lashes flutter shut, her eyes close as they near. Their lips were centimeters apart and Jade feels her heart ache disappearing.

When suddenly, Cat is pulling away, eyes wide as she mutters out an excuse about their friendship pledge. Jade's heart ache worsens.

* * *

><p>Jade is in a DVD store when she bumps into <em>her<em>. She's gorgeous-tall, tanned, leggy, and athletic, with thick, dark brown hair and sparkling, dark eyes and a pretty smile. She apologizes and Jade just replies with a casual "it's fine." They talk as they exit the store together and Jade learns her name is Tori Watson.

They go a coffee shop and sit at a table near the back. They flirt, laugh, and talk. As they walk out of the shop, they kiss in the alley and go to a park with linked hands.

Tori talks about how she wants to be on Broadway. Jade encourages her to follow her dreams. Jade talks about how she wants to be a professional photographer. Tori encourages her to follow her dreams.

Tori opens up and rambles about how she grew up in a broken home with no mother and an abusive father. Jade hugs her tight. Jade reveals she's an orphan with a murdered uncle and a broken heart. Tori hugs her tight.

It's good to move on.

* * *

><p>They go to a party and Jade sticks closely to Tori. They dance, laugh, drink, and kiss. It's the most fun Jade has had in days, weeks, months, years. It's all ruined when she's abruptly turned around by a short, pretty brunette in a skin-tight black dress and killer heels. The girl slaps her and storms off. Jade's eyes follow the girl and a cold feeling rushes through her as she spots Cat.<p>

Cat, teary-eyed and bottom lip quivering and face full of heartbreak. Jade feels her face fall as Cat rushes out the back, the brunette on her heels.

* * *

><p>Cat leaves her a text message to leave her alone.<p>

Jade cries before going to OsCorp.

* * *

><p>She drags Cat into a closet and kisses her. They separate and Jade breathes out how she loves Cat more than anyone else in the world (true) and that being without her felt like a piece of her was missing (true) and how she wanted her back and missed her (true).<p>

Cat smiles and they kiss again.

* * *

><p>They reconcile at Jade's house. They kiss and order Chinese and just talk. Jade talks about life as Spider-Woman and how Aunt May was doing, leaving out Tori. Cat talks about being an assistant to the CEO of OsCorp and explains that the brunette from the party is none other than Hayley Osborn herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Cat comes to her with an explanation that Hayley is dying and needs Spider-Woman's blood. Jade listens in silence before softly ordering Cat to go home and relax for the night.<p>

She visits Hayley and observes the girl. Petite, thin, and pale, she was pretty with bright hazel eyes and a wealth of thick chocolate curls. Except her bloodshot eyes, too-thin frame, and various bruises from the genetic sickness on her neck and arms makes her look anything but a wealthy, flirty heiress of one of the largest, richest companies in the world.

She tells Hayley she can't get her the blood as Spider-Woman. Hayley throws glass at her and Jade swings out, hearing Hayley's screams of vengeance and frustrated sobs. Guilt eats at her for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Her heart lifts as Cat tells her that she and Tori as best friends now.<p>

She really loves Cat.

* * *

><p>Jade finds herself breaking up with Cat after she goes to visit her uncle's grave and sees Captain Stacy's grave, a cruel reminder of what happened just a few months prior.<p>

* * *

><p>Cat couldn't leave. No. She wouldn't. Not if Jade has to web her and keep her in her bedroom. Cat couldn't leave without knowing how Jade felt. The thought of Cat leaving is unbearable.<p>

So, she furiously webs "I LOVE YOU" on the side of the George Washington Bridge.

She spots Cat by a bridge, one delicate hand resting on the railing. She looked beautiful, in tights, black boots, a dark blouse-y button-down with circular prints, a purple skirt, and a sea foam coat with white trim. Cat looks up just in time as Jade swings down to scoop her up and take her to the top of the George Washington Bridge.

They reconcile peacefully, Cat's hands linked at the nape of her neck and her arms around her thin waist. They kiss, slightly awkward due smiling and laughing. But it's also kind of perfect.

Then the city's lights go out and Jade remembers she has to deal with a douche-bag named Electro.

* * *

><p>Jade loves Cat, and she knows it, but she wants to punch Cat when the brunette beauty drives to the power-plant, crashing through the gate and hitting Electro. Cat gets out, storming over and they argue briefly before Jade allows her to stay.<p>

They beat Electro together and Jade's body is aching with pain as she stands, but she doesn't care as she spots Cat, looking slightly scattered, but Jade's pretty damn sure Cat is the most beautiful thing she's seen in a while as the purple-skirted Oxford student laughs tiredly.

As a sinister, girlish giggle rang out, she knows the real battle isn't over.

* * *

><p>The giggle belongs to Hayley, who's completely different. She flies in on a glider in bad-ass green armor with fanged teeth, animalistic eyes, and a disfigured face. Hayley finds out Jade is Spider-Woman as she screams at her for not helping her.<p>

Jade almost has a panic attack as Cat is scooped up by Hayley and is flown over a clock tower.

* * *

><p>She launches herself to the top of the clock tower, screaming and shouting and begging Hayley to put Cat down. Hayley hovers for a moment, saying something quiet, but judging by Cat's relieved grin, it's a good thing.<p>

Until Cat is falling from Hayley's arms and down to the clock tower. Jade nearly has a heart attack as she screams "no" and launches up, catching Cat and embracing her protectively as they spin, making sure her backs hit the gears of the clock tower as they crash through the roof's glass. Not her amazing, delicate, breakable Cat.

* * *

><p>The only thing that rings out in Jade's mind as she fights cruelly with Hayley is Cat. Cat-the girl that keeps her motivated, strong, and alive. Cat-the girl that Jade found herself lucky to be with.<p>

Jade almost has another heart attack after she knocks Hayley off of her glider and the machinery falls and crashes the gears she had placed Cat on. She fell, but Jade catches her with her webbing. Jade watches with a soft smile as relief fills those big brown eyes of hers and Cat's beautiful dimpled smile appears on her face.

And, suddenly, Hayley is there, throwing herself onto Jade. She quickly responds to the attack and finds herself in round two of her hardest battle yet. Her icy blue eyes glare up at Hayley's smug little rich girl face as her back is pressed against a cog, Hayley choking her. Jade ends up jamming one of her feet in between the teeth of two gears, fighting off the heiress.

She knocks out Hayley as the webbing that is holding Cat up snaps.

* * *

><p>Jade doesn't hesitate as she dives after Cat.<p>

She scans the brunette, her sea-foam-colored coat flying around her slender frame, her dark, glossy curls framing her face. Her purple high-waisted skirt and dark purple blouse with that circular print catch on the wind.

Jade activates one of her web-shooters. The white stickiness stretches down, past the rapidly dropping metal gears and sliding through them easily. Jade feels like crying with relief as the web connects with Cat's abdomen. Her girlfriend's eyes flutter shut with what must've been relief.

Jade glances up and grabs one of the pipes, puling the web taut. She doesn't hear the crack of Cat's spine breaking against the ground.

* * *

><p>Jade sobs over Cat's dead body, clutching her skinny frame close. One hand held the back of her head that had a red wetness bleeding from it and the other being used to cradle her close.<p>

She wipes the tears from her eyes after setting down the lifeless body of her first love and tells the police quietly of the recent death, just as she had done with Captain Stacy all those months ago.

* * *

><p>There's a funeral, and Jade attends. Aunt May has a supportive arm wrapped around her and she holds hands tightly with Tori as they bury Cat.<p>

She stays after everyone leaves, just standing and staring at the words carved on the elegant grave marker. Her hands are stuffed in the pockets of her black blazer. Jade searches and feels numb. She feels nothing.

Jade truly doesn't have Cat anymore.

What does she do now?


	3. Hayley

_**"While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die." **_-Leonardo da Vinci

* * *

><p>Hayley Osborn is born rich.<p>

She should enjoy it, having everything a child could wish for and an endless amount of friends and people catering to every need.

But she doesn't, considering her friends only want to play with her toys and gadgets, her father ignores her at all cost, her mother has cancer, and the closest thing she has to a friend is her butler.

She has a perfect live on the outside, but really, she comes from a broken home.

* * *

><p>Hayley is three when her mother dies.<p>

The world crashes down around her when she learns the news. She screams and cries. She denies her mother is dead. She attends the funeral in her best black dress, shiny Mary Jane shoes, and a black bow in her hair, a white rose clutched in her hands.

Hayley is three when she grows up too early.

* * *

><p>Hayley is six when she meets Cat Stacy.<p>

Its her first day at a new school in first grade, and she'd be lying saying she wasn't nervous. But she's a freaking Osborn, she's not going to get nervous over some new school.

Cat looks nice and sweet, in a cute floral dress and cute Mary Jane shoes with curly hair in a vivid red color that has a pretty yellow bow tied in it. Hayley sits down next to her and Cat looks up, smiling, offering in a sweet, cute, high-pitched voice if she wants to color with her.

Hayley blinks in shock, because it's been a while since she's acted like a real kid. So she smiles back and accepts, happy to feel like a normal kid and not a spoiled heiress. They color together, talking and laughing. Cat is incredibly intelligent, gushing about some science stuff and suggesting that Hayley come over sometime to watch some movie series called _Star Wars_.

Hayley doesn't recognize the name, but she's so happy to have a friend that likes her for who she is that she accepts without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Hayley is eleven when her dad ships her off to some boarding school in London.<p>

She refuses, screaming and crying just as she had done when her mother died. But, surprisingly, Cat calms her down and they cry quietly together, hugging each other on Cat's floral-printed bedspread.

On her last day in New York, Cat comes over and they pack up everything, talking and laughing with sadness hanging over them, as hours turn into minutes from when their going to be separated from one another.

The dam breaks as they step outside the Osborn Mansion and they stand outside the family limo. They cry and hug each other for one last time. But Hayley refuses to let her last memory of Cat be her sad, teary face. Sweet, innocent, dress-wearing, red-haired, golden girl Cat that chirped about Lord of the Rings and DC and Star Trek with those big brown doe eyes and colorful bows.

So, as Hayley slides into the back of the limo, she rolls down the window and tells Cat one last joke. Immediately, Cat's sad eyes light up and a giggle floats from her lips. And Cat's smile and laugh are both infectious, so Hayley finds herself laughing and smiling as well. She also knows that Cat wouldn't want her last memory of Hayley to the solemn, teary face of the brunette, so Hayley forces happiness out of her one last time.

Four years later, she shows emotion again.

* * *

><p>Hayley is fifteen when she cries or shows emotion in four years, since she was eleven and left not only New York, but the person who cared about her more than anyone else.<p>

On her fifteenth birthday, her father sends her a bottle of scotch and wishes her a happy twenty-first birthday.

It finally sinks it Norman Osborn doesn't even know his daughter's actual age.

She throws the scotch across her dorm room and cries for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Hayley is eighteen when she graduates and returns to New York.<p>

She makes plans to return once she hits seventeen and she finds herself staring at a picture of her and a young Cat Stacy. She decides not to tell Cat, and comes up with the idea to attend Cat's graduation and surprise her right after.

Except, it's not that smooth. Because as soon as she graduates, she's driven to the airport because apparently her father has called her back to New York.

She learns her father has an incurable disease and it kills him.

The disease is genetic.

* * *

><p>Hayley is eighteen when she reunites with Cat.<p>

She knows Cat will show up, so it's no surprise when her butler (the same one from all those years ago) tells her quietly during a meeting with some important people high up in OsCorp that a girl named Cat Stacy has requested her presence.

Hayley walks quietly to the staircase and pauses at the top, taking in the sight of Cat. Hayley knows she hasn't changed herself-she's still all perfect make-up, perfect hair, and perfect wardrobe. But Cat's changed.

It looks like she hasn't grown, but she's tanner. Her hair is no longer red and curly, now chestnut and wavy. She's ditched her cute Mary Jane shoes, adorable little dresses, and pretty bows. She's wearing dark wash skinny jeans, orchid pink Oxford shoes, a blue-and-green floral tank-top, a stunning and classy bright blue blazer, and a slouchy green knit beanie with her thick wealth of hair falling into her pretty face perfectly.

She speaks out softly, commenting how it felt like seeing a ghost. Cat greets her with a kind smile and whispers out her name like she couldn't believe she was there. She explains that she wanted to see how Hayley was doing, since Hayley was there for her when Cat's grandparents died when she was a kid. Her feet climb up the steps, a hand on the sweeping banister as she keeps eye contact with Hayley, chocolate brown meeting bright hazel.

Hayley doesn't want to ditch her old friend, but the meeting is important, so she explains she's in a meeting with some important people. It kills her to see Cat's happy face drop as she backs down to a couple of steps. Cat nods, however, accepting it as she steps off the elegant stairs and walks toward the door, apologizing about what happened to her father.

Watching Cat walking away wouldn't do. So, she makes a sassy comment about her old wardrobe and red hair. Cat retorts with asking if someone always blow-dried her hair every morning. Hayley holds back her laughter as she explains that she at least can comb her own hair so at least she's not completely useless in taking care of herself, but ends up laughing alongside Cat by the end of it.

They reunite with a simple, touching hug and wide smiles.

* * *

><p>They go to their river and skip rocks.<p>

They catch up, Hayley talking about the male models and young actors she dated. She laughs at Cat's teasing. Cat talks about her girlfriend Jade (it's a shock for Hayley to learn Cat is bisexual, and she wonders how much she missed while in London) and their sappy, fairytale romance. Cat laughs at her teasing.

Hayley opens up about how much she misses her mom and how she felt like crap when Norman sent her that bottle of scotch on that one terrible birthday. Cat hugs her tight. Cat reveals her father got murdered, how she had broken up with Jade, and how Jade had played her over and over and over and over again. Hayley hugs her tight.

It's good to be reunited.

* * *

><p>Hayley gets them into a party and they change into short dresses and high heels, because Hayley is now on a mission to her best friend a boyfriend or girlfriend. They're having fun and Cat has scored five cell numbers. Hayley is just happy that Cat is happy.<p>

It's all ruined when Cat spots that heart-breaking Jade brat that Cat used to date.

Hayley follows Cat's sad gaze to see Jade dancing with a tall, curvy Latina with sparkling eyes and straight white teeth, then the two kissing. Hayley clenches her jaw and storms over, turning Jade around before abruptly slapping her.

Jade's reaction is priceless, but Hayley ignores it in favor of chasing after her crying best friend.

* * *

><p>They were hanging out at Hayley's penthouse, shamelessly drinking alcohol and watching movies of various genres.<p>

Cat was laughing at something Hayley said, when she feels the words fall from her lips.

"I'm dying."

* * *

><p>Cat freezes and looks at her with wide eyes. She mumbles out something about getting some files and goes home.<p>

Hayley throws a bottle of scotch and breaks a picture of her mother.

She cries for the rest of the day and throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Hayley finds files and in those files she finds out what she and Jade Parker's fathers had been working on.<p>

Cross-species genetics.

She calls down Cat and tells her about the information, shows her a video. Hayley asks if she can get Spider-Woman's blood for her (after all, Spider-Woman had saved Cat at Midtown High School when the Lizard had attacked and they were apparently seen talking to each other afterwards).

Spider-Woman's blood could save her life. She was a perfect example of a successful cross-species genetics experiment.

Cat says no and Hayley fells her spirits drop. But soon after, Cat promises she can do what she can.

* * *

><p>Hayley is awakened by a low, but feminine voice calling out a rough "hey." She blinks herself awake and peers up in awe at the sight of Spider-Woman.<p>

The hero sat down one of the elegant chairs and as they talked, Jade explained softly she couldn't give Hayley her blood.

She says it'll do something horrible and beyond terrifying to Hayley. Hayley doesn't care. She can't just die more.

Spider-Woman is a fraud.

And Hayley has never hated someone so much.

* * *

><p>Ravencroft Institute for the Insane is where she visits to get herself a partner.<p>

She's been locked out of her own damn company, and she wants revenge.

She finds a man who calls himself Electro. She manipulates him, wraps him around her finger, and gets him on her side.

* * *

><p>Special Projects.<p>

She makes someone lead her down there and injects herself with spider venom.

She is physically and mentally ruined, but she's healthy and its all that matters.

* * *

><p>As she screams at Spider-Woman, the truth comes out, loud and clear.<p>

She gazes back at Cat, the brunette looking up at her with wide, panicked eyes, yet a worried twinkle shone in them and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

She looks back at the tall, slender figure of Spider-Woman.

_Of course. _

Jade is Spider-Woman.

* * *

><p>Hayley abruptly turns herself around in favor of flying over to Cat. Her best friend's eyes widen and she turns to run, but Hayley scoops her up and flies her over the clock tower.<p>

It'd be fun to do a little threatening with the love of Jade's life.

* * *

><p>Hayley can't help but cackle at the sound of Jade's desperate screaming, shouting, and begging-all to put Cat down. She feels Cat tries to inch closer in her arms and smirks.<p>

Oh, she'll put Cat down, alright.

She agrees quietly, faking agreement until she can feel Cat's tensed body relax in her arms and a relieved smile to appear on her face.

Then she drops her.

* * *

><p>Hayley has to kill Cat. It'll truly get to Jade and Hayley will get her ultimate revenge-for Jade not helping her, for Cat not helping her, for both of them turning her into the hideous monster she is now.<p>

This is her goal as she throws herself onto Jade's back as "Spider-Woman" has a web keeping Cat from falling to her death.

Pssh, like _that'd _happen. Hayley is making plans for Cat's demise.

* * *

><p>Hayley presses Jade against a cog, Spider-Woman's foot jammed between the teeth of two gears, trying her best to fight off Hayley as the heiress wraps her hands around Jade's throat, choking her.<p>

Suddenly, Jade has the strength to pull the foot from the gears out to knee her in the stomach and throw her against the wall of the clock tower hard enough to knock Hayley out.

The last thing she sees before the world goes dark is Cat falling, eyes wide and terrified and a bit teary as she seems to reach out one hand to Jade. The cowardly Spider-Woman has dived after her, aiming a web at her.

* * *

><p>Cat is dead.<p>

Hayley cries and locks herself in her bedroom.

* * *

><p>She is able to go to Cat's funeral.<p>

She clutches a white rose in her hand, in a classy black dress, high heels, and a black bow in her hair.

It's her mother's funeral all over again.

* * *

><p>Cat's mother tells her tells her she was valedictorian at graduation and gives her a video of Cat's speech.<p>

As Hayley packs for the Ravencroft Institute, she listens to Cat's speech and sobs, blaming herself for the death of the girl with a broken heart that was just trying to help.

_"I know that we all think we're immortal, we're supposed to feel that way, we're graduating. Like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever, what makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever. And I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life, make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what. Because even if you fall short, what better way is there to live? It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too. There will be days where you feel all alone. No matter how buried it gets or how lost you feel, you must promise me that you will hold on to hope. Keep it alive! We have to be greater than what we suffer... my wish for you is to become hope... people need that... and even if we fail... what better way is there to live? As we look around here today at all the people who helped make us who we are, I know if feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other into everything we do next... to remind us of who we are... and if we were meant to be. I've had a great four years with you."_

The last sentence kills Hayley the most and is the reason she is crying on her luxurious bed.

_"I'll miss you all very much." _


	4. Tori

_**"Friendship is one mind in two bodies." **_-Mencius

* * *

><p>Tori Watson grows up in a broken home, with a daddy who doesn't love her and a mommy who is never there. Her mom is famous, apparently. Tori sees her name up in lights (because she never grew up with the woman, but she knew her name and what she looked like) for Broadway and on billboards as a model. Seeing her mom loved and adored all throughout New York makes Tori want to grow up and be like her-a famous Broadway actressmodel, but instead having a family. She's pretty darn close to reaching that goal, too.

It's just not her endgame.

* * *

><p>Tori has never thought of someone as evil, but when her father shouts at her for liking girls instead of boys, she's convinced that not everyone in the world has a little bit of good in them.<p>

* * *

><p>When she turns eighteen and has packed up her stuff and moved into a tiny but cozy apartment, she shouts at her dad that she's sick and tired of his crap before leaving without looking back.<p>

She feels alone.

* * *

><p>Tori's never had a friend-just a doll that used to belong her mom and her thoughts.<p>

As she does some summer college homework at a park, she looks up at the sound of laughter in the empty location and feels a pang in her chest as two girls walk by, laughing and giggling.

She recognizes one of them-the tiny brunette with the pink shoes, green beanie, and blue blazer was Cat Stacy, the deceased NYPD police captain's daughter. Her family and her father's death had been all over the news when it had happened. As she recognizes the second, she does the double take. The taller, superficial-looking one of the duo in the red sundress and black sandals with perfect make-up and a perfect hairstyle is none other than Hayley Osborn.

She finds herself leaving the park.

She feels lonely all over again.

* * *

><p>Tori goes to a DVD store and bumps into <em>her<em>. She's beautiful-she reminds Tori of Snow White. She's has smooth, pale white skin with reddish-pink lips and thick ebony waves falling to the small of her back, with piercing blue-green eyes that appeared bottle green in the store's lighting.

She'd be a shoo-in for a live-action Disney Princess film, but her alabaster complexion is painted by various tattoos and she has two piercings in her thick, dark, arched eyebrows and a silver, glimmering nose ring.

Tori apologizes and Snow White replies with a casual, "it's fine." They end up liking the same movies and exit the store, talking and with plans to have a movie night in a couple of days.

Tori learns her name is Jade Parker.

* * *

><p>Jade breaks the record time of how long it takes Tori to get a girlfriend.<p>

They go to a coffee shop and sit in the back, flirting, laughing, and talking as they sip coffee. They kiss in the alley by the shop and got to a nearby park with linked hands.

They sit on a bench and talk about themselves.

Tori talks about wanting to be on Broadway and feels her heart warm when Jade encourages her to follow her dreams. Tori spills out the information that she had no mother growing up and her father was abusive. She feels her heart lift when Jade hugs her.

Jade talks about wanting to be a professional photographer and the paler girl grins when Tori encourages her to follow her dreams. Jade reveals that she's an orphan, her uncle was shot and murdered, and Cat Stacy was her ex and left her with a broken heart. Tori sees Jade's relieved face as Tori hugs her.

* * *

><p>Tori says their talk is getting boring and depressing after their deep, dark secrets and job ambitions are revealed, so they get dressed up and got to some random party. They dance, drink, talk, and kiss.<p>

Tori's having fun and she knows Jade is forgetting all about the sad things in life as they joke around and Jade looks at her like she hung the stars. Tori leans in to kiss Jade, but the slender girl's turned around by Hayley Osborn.

Tori feels her eyes widen in shock and her mouth drop open as Hayley slaps her before walking back over to a familiar brunette.

Cat Stacy darts out the back crying and Tori just feels like a home wrecker.

* * *

><p>Tori sees a text on Jade's cell phone from Cat telling her to leave her alone as they hang out in Jade's bedroom the following day.<p>

Tori breaks up with Jade and orders her to get back together with Cat.

When Jade is talking with her about Cat, she smiles and doesn't even feel heartbreak that the person who made her feel whole has found somebody else.

* * *

><p>She bumps into Cat at the grocery store, both girls buying ice cream. Tori feels sadness drip over her slightly as she remembers that met Jade in a similar fashion.<p>

She gets to know Cat Stacy. She's witty, intelligent, caring, sweet, and understanding. Tori can see why Jade loves her so much.

They go to Cat's classy apartment and bond over 70s music, DC Comics, and failed relationships. Their best friends by morning.

* * *

><p>Cat leaves for Oxford and Tori has never felt prouder, but sadder. Proud, because little Cat Stacy who was just believed to be another pretty face by many at her old high school got a full freaking scholarship. Sad, because Cat is the only person who truly gets her, because even Jade doesn't know some of the things about Tori that Cat does.<p>

Tori tears up as Cat walks up to her with a soft smile on her lips. She looks nice-purple skirt, black boots, tights, a circular-printed blouse-y top, and an adorable green-and-white coat.

They hug and Tori watches as Cat waves to her family and best friend before getting into the backseat of a cab.

As the yellow car drives off, Tori can't help but feel like that's the last time she'll ever see Cat Stacy.

* * *

><p>Cat's died.<p>

* * *

><p>Tori feels numb as she stands at the funeral, one white rose clutched in everyone's hands before their released, thrown onto Cat's grave.<p>

She holds hands with Jade, but they don't acknowledge one another.

* * *

><p>Tori finds out Jade is Spider-Woman when she lazily shifts through her ex's wardrobe for no reason and sees that iconic spandex suit. She tells Jade she knows and Jade just nods. Tori is suddenly reminded that Cat's funeral was the same day.<p>

Tori and Jade just hug for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Tori ends up listening to Cat's graduation speech on her laptop, gazing at the video of the deceased brunette.<p>

It was kind of odd, seeing her with bright eyes and wearing those blue robes, underneath it being a red dress with white polka dots and a Peter-Pan-styled collar after seeing her corpse at the funeral. Tori savors the image, though, because she'd rather her last image of Cat being a beaming valedictorian than a young woman that died too soon. The last line of the speech, though, will torture Tori forever.

_"I'll miss you all very much." _

* * *

><p>Tori has a picture of Cat on her nightstand.<p>

It gives her courage.

* * *

><p>Tori ends up making herself a revealing black suit with the neckline lined in fur as well as a mask. She has retractable claws in her gloves and she soon switches in her mask for night-vision goggles.<p>

Tori fights crime and avenges Cat.

* * *

><p>Tori is dubbed the Black Cat and her secret identity is figured out by Jade.<p>

They become the lesbian superhero couple of New York and fight crime together, avenging the people that died.

Holly Watson.

Benjamin Parker.

George Stacy.

Caterina Stacy.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... that happened. I'll admit, I struggled with this chapter, so it won't be the best. Honestly, the Cat, Jade, and Hayley chapter all came easily for me. Tori, not so much. **

**So, yeah, this is how it ends: Cat's dead, Hayley's officially declared insane, and Tori and Jade become a bad-ass super-hero power couple. And sorry for all the mistakes of messing up past and present tense. It was my first time writing in present tense, so... **

**Also, would you guys like a full-out story for this? Like, two stories legit based off of the Amazing Spider-Man movies? I'm already planning on writing one based off of the first move, but would you guys be interested in reading it? **


End file.
